El secreto
by mikki-vampir
Summary: por que el secreto lo es todo para llegar hacer grande y Sasuke Uchiha eso aprendera AU


Estaba caminando aceleradamente por los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts para chicas, el mejor colegio de todo Londres y muy de seguro de toda Europa, solo la gente mas rica del mundo podía tener un cupo en esta prestigiosa institución, se conformaba de dos pensiones, la de los chicos y la nuestra, con un edificio central en medio de ambas (donde nos servían la comida). El colegio un muy elegante y enorme castillo, con una fachada del siglo XIX aunque era mas o menos de principios del siglo XVII en la que convirtieron este monasterio en un internado, con un gran terreno de bosque que se extendía por los alrededores, demasiado grande para las primerizas que apenas llegaban a la pensión (sin saberse la existencia de la de los chicos todavía), pero después de estar internada por 8 años en este lugar, mis amigas y yo ya nos parecía pequeño

Y yo me encontraba caminando furiosa por sus pasillos, me llamo Hermione Jane Granger, mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo era pequeña, a pesar de eso, mis padres conservaban una pequeña fortuna la que me habían heredado, la primera parte se estaba gastando en el internado cuando mi tía que cuidaba de mi murió y la otra me la daban al cumplir 18 años, edad ideal donde ya tendría la madurez necesaria para administrar el dinero (según mis padres), así que mi madurez empezaba desde hoy. Pero eso no era lo que me tiene así, sino el hecho de ver la pelea de mi amiga con el mas presuntuoso, egocéntrico y mala agradecido Harry Potter, fui a buscar a mi amiga a su habitaciones, de seguro estaba allí después de salir corriendo del espectáculo

-Ginny ¿estas bien?- pregunté calmada, al verla acostada en la cama

Estuvo unos segundo callada y me contesto – ¿sabes que?, los hombres son un asco, sapos pintados de príncipes, nunca en la vida me volveré a enamorar, eso ni loca

-¿te hizo algo Harry? –pregunte al saber de quien estaba hablando a decir lo de los hombre eran un asco y lo de enamorarse

-no, termine yo dejándolo mas humillado de lo que el me dejo a mi, cree que por ser guapo y su familia tenga grandes propiedades en Inglaterra y en Portugal, puede tratar a los demás como se le venga en gana NO, mi familia tiene casi todos los terrenos Rusos y no por eso estoy humillando a todos, ash no puedo creer que una ves lo ame, te aseguro Hermione que un día de esto no aguanto y lo voy a terminar matando

-Ginny eres demasiado explosiva y no me sorprendería si viera en los diarios –la menor y única hija mujer de la distinguida familia Rusa los Weasly a matado al único hijo de los Potter, una de las familia mas importantes de Inglaterra

-lo mato, escapare de mi casa, me acompañaras como buena amiga que eres, iremos a America para que no nos encuentre y viviremos felices sin sapos ¿Qué opinas? – hubo un silencio y de un momento a otro no aguantamos y nuestras risas inundo la habitación

-no gracias, mejor camina que muy pronto nos servirán la cena y ya nos estarán buscando en el auce (así llamábamos entre nosotras al aula central, teníamos por así decirlo un idioma que solo nosotras entendíamos (pues nosotras lo inventamos) y quedo entre nosotras, así evitaríamos cualquier clase de chismes de oídos curiosas)

-si….. Por cierto Hermione ¡feliz cumpleaños amiga!, que lamentable pasar otro año en encerrada en este aburrido lugar, pero no te preocupes, que ya salimos este años y para tu próximo cumpleaños te are algo mas genial de lo que te estoy preparando para la cena

-por favor Ginny, sea lo que sea que vallas hacer, prométeme que después de cenar podremos hacer nuestro deberes en **paz** y después dormir **tranquilamente- **Ginny entendió de una mi mensaje y se echo a reír

-ya, ya, comprendo, me decepcionas amiga, como crees que yo, Ginny Weasly causaría problemas o algo semejante- la mire seria- ok, no are nada malo, te lo prometo

Entramos al gran comedor, y como todos los años estaba dividido en 2 partes, la primera en los grados, las de primero estaban en el extremo izquierdo y nosotros, que ya acabábamos este año en el extremo derecho, la segunda división se consistía en los salones, cada salón tenia alrededor de mas de unos 100 mil alumnos, contando desde los grados inferiores asta los grados superiores, teniendo en cuenta a los muchachos, estábamos divididos en 4, los Hufflepuff, los de Ravenclaw, los Gryffindor (donde estábamos) y por ultimo los Slytherin. Estábamos esperando que nos sirvieran y Ginny se levanto de su silla llamando la atención de todos, aun mas de los de Gryffindor

-Me prestan su atención por favor, como algunos no sabes les informo, les cuento que hoy cumple 18 mi querida amiga Hermione Granger, no les informo para que la feliciten o que le den un regalo, ni mucho menos cuando no tienen la menor intención de hacerlo, pero yo si le daré mi regalo, le dedicare un poema de mi autoria, así que presten atención

Me puse roja de la pena, como se le ocurría a Ginny hacer eso, yo sabia que era loca, pero no tanto –Ginny que haces, no te da pena, me lo podrías haber dado en privado, sabes lo penosa que soy

-no señora, yo quería dedicártelo frente a todos, aparte soy yo la que lo voy a decirlo no tu, así que empezare

La primera vez que te vi, rara esa presentí

Frente a ti encontré, enormes libros por doquier

Aburrida, amargada, nerd, eso te adopte

Que grave error fue, que solo a veces acerté

Después comprendí, la sabiduría que hay en ti

Y así poco a poco, mi mejor amiga te volví

Alegre estoy, que los sapos a ti no te llegaron

No creo aceptar, que a ti te envolverán

Pues supiste adivinar, que gran sapo yo había besado

Rodeada de hombre sabrás que en mi familia me eh rodeado

No había sentido ese sentimiento de hermano a hermano que me han hablado

Pues soy la única mujer, entre cinco hombres bien tarados

En ti encontré algo nuevo que en mis hermanos no había hallado

No te preocupes, no estas sola, yo siempre hay estaré

Pues te considero, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana fiel

Ginny con ese poema me había llegado al corazón, no me importo la gente en mi alrededor, me levante de mi silla y la abrace, la gente ya aplaudía alrededor, mi mirada se poso donde se encontraba Harry, y el estaba mirando profundamente a Ginny, sabia que el la amaba pero no sabia la manera correcta de demostrarlo y pensar que Ginny creía que el estaba enamorado y se encontraba saliendo con Cho Chang

Nos sentamos de nuevo, ya estaba sirviendo y estábamos esperando el nuestro, y de repente un enorme rayo cayo en el momento que la puerta se habría, frente a nosotros se encontraba una mujer y un hombre, la mujer me puso nerviosa, pero el hombre me atemorizaba, tiene una mirada de odio, de….. Muerte, llegaron al frente y fue primero la profesora McGonagall la que hablo, -chicas, la joven Lavender Brown será desde ahora alumna de nuestro internado, le hicimos el examen y será una nueva Slytherin, luego hablo el profesor Dumbledore –y el señor Voldemort también es nuestro alumno y será un Slytherin– por que no me gustaba para nada que ese tipo fuera a estudiar aquí, mire a Ginny y al parecer sintió lo mismo, el deseo de muerte en sus ojos

Nos dirigíamos a nuestras habitaciones, después de la comida, nos habian mandado a dormir ya que había empezado una enorme tormenta, las gotas pegaban fuertemente en las ventanas y los rayos retumbaban en el cielo y yo no podia conciliar el sueño, me dirigí a mi ventana y me quede allí observando el cielo, desde mi ventada en lo alto de la torre, se podía ver una gran parte del castillo casi completo, mire hacia abajo y en la entrada, donde todos los primerizos deben entrar antes de ser aceptado en el colegio, se encontraba un joven parado mientras la tormenta lo mojaba, su pelo era de un color rojizo al igual que el de Ginny, su piel blanca, un cuerpo excelente asta donde alcanzaba a ver, sus fracciones eran muy parecidas a las de mi amiga, pero aun así, tenia un aire de masculinidad que lo hacia muy atractivo, no se cuanto tiempo me quede observando, cuando me di cuenta, su azul mirada profunda me estaba hipnotizando algo me intrigaba y no sabia el por que, después de todo yo me encontraba lejos de donde el estaba

-cuídate- pronuncio, y un escalofrío recorrió por toda mi columna, ¿Cómo rayos me había podido ver si yo estaba tan lejos, y aun mas raro, como rayos yo había podido entender con tan solo ver los movimientos de sus labios y aun mas poder ver el color de sus ojos, cayo otro rayo fuertemente, cuando volví abrir los ojos, ese joven de cabellos rojos y ojos azules había desaparecido

Algo muy extraño estaba pasando, y no sentí nada bueno por venir, ¿Quién era ese joven?, tendría que ver con los dos que habían llegado hoy, será que solo me estoy apresurando y es hermano de Ginny por su gran parecido, el sueño se adueño de mi, soñé con unos ojos azules como el cielo y de repente se cambiaba a unos rojos sangre

No sabia yo que mi vida iba a cambiar, que iba a pasar muchas cosas y no eran nada buenas. No sabía yo lo mucho que iba a desear salir de este lugar y a la misma vez estar adentro, porque en ningún lugar…….yo estaba a salvo

**¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo les ha parecido?, es la primera historia que hago de Harry Potter y ando algo nerviosa por eso, ****sobre lo de la relación de Voldemort con Lavender ps ¿que puedo decir?, odio a esa tipa ¬¬ , por fa dejen reviews, necesito saber si sigo =D o mejor me resigno u_u, sea cual sea la decisión los estaré esperando con ansias**

**Ya saben, un clic en el botoncito verde no cuesta nada n_-**


End file.
